What A Boyfriend Should Do Twilight Verison
by JellyJules
Summary: This is a one shot of what a bf should do. I suck @ summaries so plz read. RATED T do to LANGUAGE! ALL HUMAN!


**Hey ppl! This is a one shot I thought of while reading What Boyfriends Should Do. So here is the list,**

_**What a Boyfriend SHOULD do:**_

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her  
When she stares at your mouth, Kiss her  
When she pushes you or hit's you, Grab her and don't let go  
When she starts cussing at you, Kiss her and tell her you love her  
When she's quiet, Ask her what's wrong  
When she ignores you, Give her your attention  
When she pulls away, Pull her back  
When you see her at her worst, Tell her she's beautiful  
When you see her start crying, Just hold her and don't say a word  
When you see her walking, Sneak up and hug her waist from behind  
When she's scared, Protect her  
When she lays her head on your shoulder, Tilt her head up and kiss her  
When she steals your favorite hat, Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night  
When she teases you, Tease her back and make her laugh  
When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay  
When she looks at you with doubt, Back yourself up  
When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand  
When she grabs at your hands, Hold hers' and play with her fingers  
When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh  
When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold  
When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does  
When she misses you, she's hurting inside  
When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away  
When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers  
When she repost this bulletin, she wants you to read it  
Stay on the phone with her even if shes not saying anything.  
When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go  
When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you  
Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her  
Call her before you sleep and after you wake up  
Treat her like she's all that matters to you.  
Tease her and let her tease you back  
Stay up all night with her when she's sick  
Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid  
Give her the world  
Let her wear your clothes  
When she's bored and sad, hang out with her  
Let her know she's important  
Kiss her in the pouring rain  
When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is;  
"Who's ass am I kicking babe?"**

**So here is the story, I don't own Twilight. They are ALL human! There will b cussing. The days won't be in order. The years are unknown. There are little things. The age and year are not important.**

**May 31**

I was crying while walking home. I saw Edward, he was with Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Hi Emmett, Jasper and Edward." I said.

"Bells, what is wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Mike."I said.

Jasper nodded. Jasper has always been my best guy friend, Emmett he is my acts like my big brother, when he isn't. Then Edward, he is well I love him. Edward mumbled something to Emmett and Jasper. I started walking away. Here comes more tears.

"Bella, wait." Edward yelled. I stopped. I was about 5 blocks from my house. I nodded.

"What is wrong?" Edward asked.

"Mike is cheating on me with Jessica and abusing me..." I said. Jasper and Emmett were the only ones that knew that he was abusing me.

"I am sorry." Edward said.

"It's not your fault." I said. I stopped, so did Edward.

"Edward, can you come home with me." I asked. Edward nodded. We kept walking until we got home. We walked in. Edward went to the couch. I checked the messages on the phone, none. There was a note on the counter.

_Dear Bella, _

_Mommy and I won't be home until your asleep. We left for the baseball game. There will be a double header so yeah. _

_Love Daddy_

"My parents won't be home." I said.

Edward nodded. I went to the couch. I got the phone from the table.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm breaking up with him. That is why I need you here." I said.

I dialed Mike's number. I heard ringing. I quickly put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Mike said.

"Hi Mike, it's Bella." I said. The water works were coming again. I loved him, he was my first boy friend. We were best friends.

"Oh hey Bella." Mike said.

"I need to tell you something." I started to shake as I said it.

"Okay?" He said.

"I-I-I'm" I said.

"Spit it out!" Mike said.

"She's breaking up with you!" Edward said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mike yelled. I started crying and shaking.

"Bella, you better not be crying!" Mike yelled.

"She is and it is because of you. She loved you, you were her first boyfriend. You hurt her with that the pain won't ever go away. " Edward said and hung up.

"You can't tell anyone this." I said, crying and on the verge of a panic attack. Edward nodded.

"I have panic attacks." I confessed. I started crying. Edward graved me and pulled me onto his lap and held me as I cried. Edward started to rub my back. I finally stopped crying.

"Thanks." I said.

" I gotta go, I'll call you later and we can talk." Edward said.

"NO!" I said.

"You can't leave me! No one is here to protect me from Mike."I started crying again, and shaking.

"Bella, call your Dad and Mom and tell them you'll be sleeping over at Alice's house for the weekend." Edward said.

I nodded. Thank God Alice,Emmett, and Edward are siblings! I dialed my Mom's cell.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Hey baby girl." She said.

"I'm sleeping over at Alice's house for the weekend." I said.

"Ok. Be careful. I'll see you Monday so will Daddy." Mom said.

"Ok. Love you." I said. She hung up.

"Can you come up to my room with me?" I asked. Edward nodded, we walked up the stairs to my room. I graved my bag and put clothes into the bag. Edward handed me my brush. I went into the bathroom and graved my tooth brush, tooth paste and face stuff. I went back into my bedroom and put it in my bag.

"Ready." I said. Edward nodded. We walked downstairs and I locked the door. We started walking towards his house. I felt like someone was following me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked.

"I'm ok." I lied.

"Ok. Are you sure?" Edward asked. No.

"Yes." I lied once again.

"Bella, tell me what is up? You seem scared." Edward said.

"I feel like someone is following me." I confessed.

We finally got to the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home, with Bella!" Edward screamed.

"Hi Esme, Hey Carlisle." I yelled.

"I'll take you to your room." Edward said.

I nodded. Edward led me to the 3rd floor. Which is Emmett and his floor. Alice has the 4th floor while Carlisle and Esme have the 2nd floor. I usually stay on Alice's floor. Edward led me to his room.

"Bella, you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Edward said.

"No, you won't, this is your bed. I'll sleep on the couch." I said.

"No, you-" I cut Edward off, "You'll sleep on the bed because I love you. I want you to be able to act like I'm not here." I said.

Edward came over and hugged me, "I love you too." He whispered in my ear. There was silence between us.

"It's ok." Edward reassured me.

"No it isn't, you don't deserve me, you're to good." I said and I pulled away. Edward pulled me back.

" I do deserve you." Edward said. I looked at him with doubt.

"We're in the same classes, we're both smart." Edward said. I nodded.

"So who is sleeping where?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"You can sleep on the bed." Edward said,

"And no if, ands or buts!" Edward added. I nodded. My stomach growled.

" I think someone is hungry." Edward said. I nodded.

"Come on, let's go and get you some food." Edward said. He graved my hand and pulled me outside. Edward went into the garage and opened the door to a silver Volvo.

"Thanks." I said. Edward got in on the other side.

"Where do you wanna go?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Yes, it does matter." Edward said.

"Ok. Whatever you say, uh how about Wendy's." I said. Edward nodded.

"Edward, Mike works here." I said, so we went into the drive through.

"Edward, I want a chicken BLT salad." I said. Since Mike works here, I took my MP3 player out of my pocket. I turned it on, I could only hear the music. I turned on, Hello Hello by Paramore. I turned my head so I was looking out the window. We started to drive away as Crush Crush Crush by Paramore came on. I turned off my MP3 and put it back into my pocket.

"Was Mike working?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine. Anything for you. I would walk through Hell just for you." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked. Edward nodded.

2 Hours later

I was laying in Edward's bed. I am wearing a blue tank top with blue sweat pants. Edward came into the room. Edward was wearing blue boxers. He looked hot!

" Does Bella see something she likes?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"I do see something I like. Do you?" I asked as I walked over to him. He nodded. I ran over to the bed. Edward came over to the bed.

" How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he got on the bed and sat next to me. Edward got in front of me.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said. Edward jumped down and ran out of the room and came back.

"Here, this is a promise ring." Edward said. Edward took my right hand and slid the ring on my ring finger.

"Does it fit?" Edward asked. I nodded. My hand felt a little heavier but ok.

"Will you sit with me?" I asked.

"Sure Bells." Edward said. Edward walked around the bed and sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder. Edward tilted my head up and kissed me softly and I kissed back.

"Time for bed." Edward said.

"Stay?" I asked. Edward nodded. Edward pulled the covers over me. I lifted the covers over him.

"There we both get to sleep on the bed." I said, Edward nodded. We started talking about school. I scooted down more under the covers and cuddled with Edward.

**December 4/5**

I was asleep when I heard a my cell phone ringing. Tomorrow would be my 21st birthday.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Happy 21st Birthday Bella." Edward said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

"Are you still coming over today?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you." He said.

"Love you too. Night." I said and hung up. I went back to sleep.

8 hours later.

I heard my cell ring yet again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey girlfriend!!" She said.

"ALICE! OMG!" I screamed.

"Yep. Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Thanks. I'm having a party today." I said.

"I know. Edward told me and I am coming." She said.

" Love you. See ya." Alice said and hung up.

I received a call minutes later.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby."

"Mommy and Daddy." I said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!" They said.

"Thanks. Can I call you later. I have stuff to do." I asked.

"Yeah but Daddy wants to say something, "You will always be my baby girl no matter how old you get or how far away we are. I sent something to Carlisle and Esme. They will give it to you."

He said. "Thanks Daddy."

I said. "Love you, bye." I said and hung up. The phone rang yet again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey babe." Edward said.

"I miss you." I said.

"Ditto." He said.

"I have to go clean the house." I said.

"Ok. See you later. Love you." Edward said and hung up. I started cleaning, I have a disorder called OCD(Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). So I clean like a nut.

Hours later...

I checked myself in the mirror, I was wearing a midnight blue dress with black heels. I went down stairs when I heard the door bell ring. I walked to the door and there was Carlisle and Esme.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Carlisle said as he and Esme hugged me.

"Where should I put the gives?" Esme asked.

I pointed at to the Dining Room table. Esme nodded. There was a knock at the door, I went to the door. Standing there was my BFFL, Alice.

"Hey!" I said.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice said, walking into the house.

"Thanks!" I said. Alice nodded. She gestured to the gifts and I pointed, once again, to the Dining Room table. When was Edward coming?

"Alice, did Edward say when he was coming?" I asked.

"Yes, around 6." She said. I nodded. I walked into the kitchen. The clock said 5:55. I made a frown. I miss Edward.

"BELLA!!!!" I heard someone scream.

"What?" I asked walking into the Dining Room.

"Text." Carlisle said handing me my cell phone.

"Oh, thanks." I said. He nodded.

Text from Edward:

Hey babe.

Go out back.

-Edward

I bit my lip. I walked through the kitchen, I unlocked the back door. I opened the door and I saw no other then my wonderful boyfriend, Edward. I started running towards him.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said as I flung myself into his chest.

"Hi. I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." Edward said. He started carrying me back into the house. Alice came over to us.

"Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett just came." Alice said. I nodded. Edward put me and I fixed my dress. I heard a knock at the door.

"COMING!!" I screamed. Who could be at the door? Curious, I walked over and opened the door. There standing at the door was no other then my ex, Mike.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Mike said. I stood at the door frozen. What is going on? I slammed the door, I ran over to the couch.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward said, I heard the panic in his voice. I heard banging on the door. I started crying. Each sob racked through me causing me to shudder.

"Bella!!" Mike yelled. When he yelled my name I jumped off of the couch and I ran over to Dining Room table, and I hid under it.

"Edward, what is going on with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"M-M-M-M- Mike." I stuttered. Edward ducked under the table.

"Babe, come on. We are going to the basement and we'll have the party down there." Edward said in a calming way. I nodded. Edward picked me up bridal style and I clung to his shirt.

"Alice." I said. Alice looked over at me.

"Can you get me my pill?" I asked. She nodded. Alice came back and handed me my anxiety pill.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Alice said. Edward started walking down the steps the the basement. Thank God Emmett and Daddy made me put a furnished room down there. Edward sat me down on the over-sized chair.

"Emmett is bringing down the gifts." Edward said. I nodded. Edward started walking away.

"No, sit here." I said. Edward turned around. Edward shrugged and sat down.

"PRESENTS!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled. With Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice trailing behind.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. Alice raised her hand.

"Alice." I said. Alice came hopping over to me. She handed me a little pink box. I opened the box. In the box was a necklace with a little Tinker Bell. I love Tinker Bell.

"Thanks!" I said. Alice hugged me.

"Your welcome." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Jasper." I said. Jasper nodded. He handed a box, in the box was a Civil War book.

"Thanks!" I said as Jasper hugged me. Jasper nodded.

"Rosalie." I said. She walked over to me and handed me a card. I opened the card, there was a $100 Visa gift card.

"Thanks Rosie!" I said hugging her.

"Anything for my best friend!" She said.

"Emmett." I said.

"YEAH!!!" Emmett screamed while jumping up and down. Emmett walked over to me and handed me blue and brown bag, I opened the bag, in the bag was a brown teddy bear.

"Thank you." I said as Emmett squeezed me very tightly in a bear hug. Emmett nodded.

"Carlisle, my Dad said that they sent you my gift. Is that true?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Here." Esme said walking over to me. Esme had handed me a little gold box. I opened the box, in the box is a gold locket with the words "I Love You" engraved on it with 2 flowers on it. Tears were welling in my eyes.

"Open it." Carlisle said. I nodded. I opened the locket, there were two pictures, one of my dead cat Lucky and another picture of my dead Grandma.

"Thank you for giving this to me for my parents." I said with tears running down my face. Esme and Carlisle hugged me.

"For our gift." She said handing me another box. I opened the box, there in the box is a antique heart pendant.

"This pendant was my Mom's pendant." Carlisle told me.

"Thank you." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"Edward." I said. Edward got up from the couch and got down on one knee in front of me. Oh my God.

"Bella, I will love for the rest of out lives if you say yes or no, so will you marry me?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. I will Edward." I said. Edward slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

"Fit?" He asked. I nodded. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. He took my right hand and took off the promise ring he had given me and put it on the chain. Edward put the chain around my neck and fastened it around my neck. I gathered my hair and put my hair into a bun. Edward got off of his knee and kissed my lips.

"Congrats!" Alice screamed.

"Thanks." I said.

**January 5**

I coughed.

"Baby, you can leave." I said between coughs.

"No. I am staying with you until you are better." Edward said. I nodded. I have the flu. It sucks! Edward hasn't slept in 3 days. He's been taking medicine so he doesn't get the flu. I am taking medicine so I get better.

"Edward. Bowl." I said. Edward ran to the kitchen and graved a bowl. I manged to get myself sitting up. Edward came running in handing me the bowl. Edward graved all my hair and put it into a high bun. My previous meal came out of my mouth. There is the orange juice.

"Good for now?" Edward asked rubbing my back. I nodded. Did I forget that Edward and I are in quarantine? Wait, I didn't.

"Edward, when was the last time I took a bath?" I asked.

" About 5 days ago." He said. I heard my cell ring. Edward handed me the phone. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Bella." Alice said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better then I was." I said. Alice laughed.

"It's not funny. Edward said I don't look dead any more." I said. Edward nodded. Alice let out a giggle.

"Jasper says get better soon." Alice said.

"Tell him to stick it please." I said. Jasper and me have a brother sister relationship. Same with Emmett.

"Ok. Anything else?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, and that I love him." I said.

"Ok. Love you." Alice said.

"Love you too." I said. I clicked the 'end' button. I handed Edward the phone. I looked at the clock. I couldn't see it so I started squinting.

"7:45 PM." Edward said while he picked me up and carried me outside. Apparently he thought I could use some fresh air. I did actually.

"Thanks." I said. Edward nodded. I leaned my head onto his chest, my eye lids were starting to get heavy.

"Night Bella." I heard someone say as I felt someone cover me. I felt a soft cover.

**The Next Day**

I woke up in a bed. I sat up slowly.

"Edward?" I asked looking around.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your room, silly." Edward said.

"I am?" I asked. Edward nodded. Apparently Edward knew what I was going to ask.

"I carried you up here after you feel asleep in my arms outside last night." He said.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A lot better." I said.

"Good." Edward said. Edward started walking towards me. I flipped the covers over. I got up from the bed and walked 2 steps and fell into Edward. Edward laughed a little. He then picked me up and led me to the hall.

"You look like yourself again." He said.

"Do I?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Carlisle is coming over to check you." Edward said.

"When?" I asked.

"In 5 minutes." Edward said. I nodded. Edward carried me outside. It looked beautiful. Snow on the trees. Snow falling.

"Beautiful." I said.

"Not compared to you." He said. We sat under the huge gazebo deck.

"HELLO?" Carlisle yelled.

"Coming." Edward yelled back. Edward picked me up and carried me into the Living Room.

"You look better Bella." Carlisle said.

"So I'm told." I said looking up at Edward.

"You do." Edward and Carlisle said in unison.

"Has she been coughing while she's sleeping?" He asked.

"No." Edward said.

"Waking up more then once during the night?" Carlisle asked.

"Not once." Edward said and kissed the top of my head.

"Good. Your better, people can come over tomorrow." Carlisle said. YES!

"I'm going to get a nice long bubble bath. Thank you Carlisle." I said running upstairs. I started the water, put the bubbles in, got a towel, and went into my bedroom. I took of my clothes and put my robe on. I got in the tub. That was a nice 3 hour bath.

"Bella! What do you want to watch?" Edward screamed while I put on a pair of Edward's blue boxers and a while tank top.

"The Notebook." I screamed. I started walking down the stairs. Edward had popcorn, chocolate milk and milk chocolate bars with caramel filing. My favorite! Edward was laying across the couch, I ran over to him. I laid next to me. Edward took the remote off of the arm rest and hit play. Edward was whispering the words that Noah said into my ear. I started crying at the end.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Edward asked.

"24." I said as Edward wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks. Edward nodded.

"And you still cry at the end?" He asked. I nodded.

"You lovable, sensitive, beautiful girl." Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"I love you." Edward said.

" I love you too." I said looking into his eyes. Edward was looking into mine. I looked out the window and it was snowing again. I snuggled into Edward's chest.

"This lovable, sensitive, beautiful girl is hungry." I said looking up at him.

"What does she want?" He asked. I shrugged.

"How about a chicken salad?" Edward asked. That was my favorite salad.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Okay." He said, Edward jumped over me and walked towards the kitchen. I heard my phone ring.

"Edward! PHONE!" I yelled. Edward came to me with my phone. It was a text.

Bella-Boo, I am cuming ova 2morrow 10:15 AM!-Tigger

I laughed at Alice's text.

Tigger, okay.-Bella-Boo

"Alice is coming over tomorrow at 10:15." I said.

"Okay." Edward said. Edward brought our food in and sat with me while we watched Split Ends, my favorite show. He thinks it's stupid.

**June 16**

"Edward this is fucking stupid!" I screamed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Jayson Werth fucking missed the ball as it did a line drive straight towards him, then Utley tripped over Jayson and still got the fucking moronic Pirate dude out!" I screamed.

"Babe, that's a miracle." Edward said as he kissed me.

"Still!" I said.

"Still what?" Edward asked before he kissed me again, he mumbled "I love you" against my lips.

"I love you too." I said getting back into the Philadelphia Phillies spirit.

**July 6**

I started running outside with Edward's Philadelphia Phillies cap, that I loved. Edward was on my heels.

"BELLA!!!" Edward screamed. I quickly put the hat on and turned around. Edward tackled me to the ground.

"You look so sexy in that hat." Edward said. I nodded. Edward kissed my lips.

**That Night**

Edward left so he could go to work the next day. I was off and going shopping with Alice tomorrow. I still had his hat on. I went to sleep with the hat on, it smelled like him.

**July 7**

I walked in Express with Alice. I felt someone following me. We started walked towards the Elevator. I just bought 6 tank tops, in blue, red, black, white, pink and neon green, and a black strapless cocktail dress. When we got the the second floor of the mall, we were stopped by people from Deja Vue, a little cart shop. Alice was SO intent on getting the stuff that she bought doubles, one for her and one for me. When she ringing the stuff up, I felt someone hug my waist from behind me. I turned around and it was Edward.

"BABE!" I screamed. Edward nodded.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at work!" I exclaimed.

"Break. I came here to get something for Lunch when I saw you and Alice." Edward said.

"Oh." I said. I kissed Edward.

"Would you guys like to come to Lunch with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. Alice nodded. We started walking towards a restaurant called Fish Bones that was outside. I was looking at my menu when Edward started playing footsies with me.

"What are you having?" Edward asked.

"Shrimp Cocktail." I said closing the menu. He nodded.

"Me too." Edward said.

"Weird. I'm having steamed trout." Alice said. Edward and I nodded. The waiter came over to us. Edward must have saw his eyes too, they were glued to my chest. I was wear a blue deep V shirt with a dark wash jean mini skirt with my black Converse.

"What would you like?" The dude asked.

"_WE_ would like the Shrimp Cocktail." Edward said.

"I would like the steamed trout with extra butter please." Alice said. The dude nodded and took the menus and walked away. I shuddered.

"Babe, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, that dude was um staring at my goodies." I said.

"I know, I saw." Edward said. Alice nodded.

"Switch with me." Alice said. I nodded, I graved my purse and drink and switched with Alice. Now Edward and I were next to each other.

"Scoot closer to her, Edward." Alice said, Edward scooted closer. I graved his hands, Edward started holding my hands and playing with my fingers. I started giggling, then Edward would start giggling. I saw the waiter coming. I started staring at Edward's mouth, Edward leaned in and kissed right as the food came. The waiter got all frustrated and left after he put the food down.

**August 24**

I started reading Shadow Kiss again. I was on the last page of the book when I realized that I was crying. Why was I crying? Oh yeah Dimitri is a Strigoi and Rose has to kill him. Edward walked in and saw me crying.

"Dimitri?" He asked. I nodded. Edward came over to me and hugged me.

"Your beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I said snuggling my face into his chest.

"Your welcome." He said kissing the top of my head.

**September 13**

"Why do you have to go to Austin?" I asked.

"To set up the new law firm." He said.

"Ugh!" I screamed and walked away.

"Babe, it's for 2 days." Edward said. Edward caught up to me.

"Still." I said. Edward graved my arms and hugged me.

**September 14**

"Edward, how was work?" I asked.

"Good." He said.There was a very long silence.

"Bella, you need to go to bed." Edward said.

"Ok. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Edward said then hung up. Thank God I already have my Pajamas on

**September 16**

I saw Edward drive up the drive way. I opened the door and ran out into the rain.

"I missed you." I said as Edward got out of the car.

"I missed you too." He said. Edward picked me up and gave me a long sweet kiss on the lips.

"Go inside, you're getting all wet." Edward said. I nodded. I walked into the house and Edward was in the house seconds later.

**September 20**

"Mike!" I screamed in terror. I started running and crying. I was running to Edward.

"Who's ass am I kicking babe?" Edward asked as I through myself into his arms.

"Mike is in front of the house." I said. Edward nodded and took me outside.

**October 3**

Edward and I are walking on the bridal path behind our house. I bumped my hip into his. I laughed. Edward then bumped me back, I started laughing.

**December 3**

"Edward I'm SO not wearing that on the plane." I screamed pushing him.

"Okay. Then wear this." Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug. I nodded.


End file.
